Inuyasha's Revenge
by animearlinefreak
Summary: Inuyasha is having a bad mood and takes it out on everyone! But not on only Kagome but to Kikyo too? ...Let's just say it won't be pretty! I'm sorry not good at summaries! Warning Shippo Bashing!
1. bitchy Inuyasha

Hey guy's I hope You enjoy this story but sadly this will be shorter than my other stories.

Ohh and if you guy's ever want to see my other stories than you'll just have to click on them to see if the new chapter is up. I'm really sorry, I'll try to fix it don't worry!

So please enjoy!

The characters will be ooc and if my spelling's bad sue me!

Inuyasha's Revenge

Inuyasha'a Revenge:Inuyasha's having an attuide towards everyone and not just to Kagome but to Kikyo too? ...Let's just say it won't be pretty!

Chapter 1:Bitchy Inuyasha

We had just finished an intense battle with a demon and stopped to pitch camp. It was real late when we settled down to sleep.

That is everyone but me. I mean once I shut my eyes I saw one of Kikyo's soul collecters pass me by.

I was irrated by this. 'grr, damn what the hell does she want now, I just saw her not too long ago. Damn and I was really looking forward to sleep from the battle we had just been through. Heh I'll teach her not to mess with me when I'm tired.'

With that in mind, I followed her soul collecter to the sacred tree. Not knowing that Kagome woke up.

Kagome woke up to notice Inuyasha isn't there. 'Hmm, I wander where Inuyasha is?' With that said she got out of her pajama's and looked for Inuyasha. (No, she's not naked so you know, you perverts!)

Inuyasha came across the tree, ran up to Kikyo and stopped. "Kikyo." he said calmly. She looked into his eyes. "Inuyasha." She started to slowly walk over to him. He saw what she was doing so he moved back and yelled. "Kikyo, why the hell did you wake me up at this time of night. Why can't you see me in a little more decent time, like I don't know...day!"

I slowly gained my breath back after that, glad to finally get that off my chest. Kikyo starred at me in pain, then she spoke to me. Hurt in her voice. "Inuyasha...what has gotten into...you...lately?"

Now I know normally never yell at Kikyo but tonight I felt like yelling my lungs out at her, not caring how she felt. "What has gotten into me lately is you?" I smiled confently at her.

She only turned her head to leave. "Well maybe I shouldn't be seeing you anymore, so good night!" She huffed and started walking away.

I finally realized what she was doing and jumped in front of her to stop her. "Wa...wait, look I'm sorry but that wench that's been doing this to me."

She relaxed and slowly embressed me.

Kagome on the other hand didn't even know where she was or where Inuyasha was. Well until out of no where Shippo popped out of the bushes nearly scaring Kagome to death. "Shippo why did you have to scare me like that, and why aren't you with Sango and Miroku?"

"Sorry, but I just wanted to tell you where Inuyasha is, this way."

The arrived to the sacred tree not to long after, Kagome looking upon them sadly. "Inuyasha, do you love me?" I starred into her eyes lovingly. "Yes, Kikyo." She pulled out of my embress and scream. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU COME WITH ME TO HELL?"

I was a little surprised by this but I responded. "You already know why I still have to avenge you. MAN HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS?"

"Ohh, well I understand, I'll wait tell that day comes." "Okay." I said. "Inuyasha, can I at least have a kiss?" she asked. I was becoming irrated again. "Yes already!" We slowly brought our lips together making it a long pasonate kiss.

Kagome was trying so hard not to cry out loud but it was to, after all it's real hard to when you see the person you love kiss someone else.

As the kiss was deeping I smealt Kagome crying near by. Frustrated by this I thought. (Sniff) (Sniff). 'Damn that bitch is here, just when it was getting good.'

I broke the kiss to go yell at Kagome. "DAMN WENCH WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COME HERE, WHEN I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" But when I saw her tears comming down in waterfalls I felt terrible. (Sniff) (Sniff) "Do...don't cry it's not what you think!" "You Jerk!" I hear Kikyo yell at me, her soul collecters around her body lifting up into the air.

'Shit, I forgot she was still here.' "No, wait Kikyo." "Huh, I'll see you next time Inuyasha." "No Kikyo." But it too late she already out of sight.

"Grr." I growl but when I turned back to Kagome I see her figure going further and further away. "Kagome wait!" Catching up to her. "Kagome where are you going?"

"I'm going home." she said not even looking at me. But I didn't want her to leave me, hoping that she wasn't really for good." So I did the only thing I thought to stop her, I wrapped her into an embress.

Kagome was flustered by this gester and even her voice was the proof of that. "Inu...Inuyasha what...what are you doing?" "Kagome, I don't want you leave me, please don't!" "Okay, Inuyasha, I won't." she said enjoying the embress a little while longer. 'Heh, got her.' I thought in my head.

I was still holding onto her when I asked. "So, how did you know where I was at?"

She looked down and said. "Ohh Shippo leaded me to you." I broke the hug instantly. "What, that little brat, I'll show you!"

I ran around Kagome chasing Shippo around bopping his head. Kagome didn't seem to like this and sat me. I looked at Shippo from the position from the ground. He was behind Kagome's head sticking out his tongue at me.

I growled. 'Ohh you just wait until you're alone, just wait.' I thought. Heading back to the camp.

This is the end of this chapter 1 but don't worry the next chapter will soon be on it's way.

Be on the look out for the next chapter called "Distrubing uninvited guests"

See you guy's in the next chapter!

Chow!


	2. Disturbing Uninvited Guests

Hey guy's I hope you're enjoying the last days of school. NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO I can't believe the school year is almost over, this...this SUCKS!

My reasons! Reason One:No more Ramon Pride meeting! And Reason Two:I Won't be able to see Jubal for TWO WHOLE MONTHS NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Well here's the story enjoy!

The characters are going to be OUT OF CHARACTER AND IF MY SPELLINGS BAD ...UMM WHAT'S THE WORDS...SUE ME!

Inuyasha's Revenge

Previously on Inuyasha's Revenge:I growled at Shippo. Thinking in my head. 'Ohh you just wait till you're alone, you wait.' Heading back to camp.

Chapter 2:Disturbing Uninvited Guests

Days have past since that day and everything was great...well that is until that mangy wolf dropped by trying to wooh Kagome.

Damn that wolf piss'es me off.

(Flashback)

It was a nice quiet day, the birds were chirking, the sky was clear, and everything was what seemed like perfect...Until I smelt one of the smells I dispise the most, Koga.

'Kouga' I thought already pulling out my sword ready to ward him off when he ran over me so fast I didn't even have time to move.

Once I could stand I see Koga holding Kagome's hands. Grr he really ticks me off.

"Hey Kagome, I just thought I'd stop by to see if you're alright? Hope you're in good shape..." "Yeah she is. Go!" I said now in front of Kagome protectly.

Kagome was enfinded by me. "Inuyasha, how rude are you?"

But I ignored her. "I'm gonna teach you to never come here again." I made an attack at Kouga but was brought down by a sit. "Oww" I screamed getting completly ignored like always.

"Please forgive him." she said. "Will you stop that!" I yelled. Koga just smirked. "Heh, that's what you get dogboy."

"WHAT DOGBOY, I'LL SHOW YOU!" I screamed battling him hand to foot.

Kagome on the other hand didn't seem to like this and you know what she did...SHE SAT ME! Ha, the nerf of her. But at the time Koga was under me.

Koga started howlering and screaming. "GET OFF ME DOGTURD." Hey at least it wasn't to bad. 'Heh serves you right.' Once the stupid the spell wore off Shippo attacked Koga, thinking it was cute to help me out. Though to me I thought it was annoying.

"Take this." Shippo yelled but instead of him hitting Koga I hit Shippo. 'Stupid runt.' "Stay out of this shrimp." Bad mistake. Once again I met dirt. This was so annoying.

"Well you stop that already!" I yelled. She yelled back. "I would if you stop hurting Shippo!"

"Fine." I yelled hoping the arguring would end soon. I hear someone wishper behind my back. "Teh, like he'd stop." Thinking it was Kagome who said this I turned to yell at her not knowing that Koga was the person who said it.

"Will you stop that." I yell until I see Kagome about to cry. I felt so bad that I about ready to apolgize, when the stupid wolf took my apolgly.

He spoke to her softly saying "Kagome, I'm sorry you have to surver this pain." She wipped her tears and said "It's okay." Boy this made me made. I mean not only did he take away my apology but he also had her all over him. That creep. So I decided to do something about it.

"Hey get you're hands off Kagome." I said. "Shut up dogbreath." After that remark I was hoping Kagome would tell him off, but there was none. "Grr." I growled. Knowing I was defeated. The score was Koga 10 points me zip. Damn that basterd.

Not long after he left Kagome aplogized for taking his side, and I aplogized for eariler. But most importatly, I was glad that he gone and everything was calm and peaceful the way it was before he showed up.

(End of Flashback)

It was getting late so we stopped to pitch camp. The girls went to take a bath at the hot springs Miroku and I were having a serious discussion.

End of chapter 2

OHH, I'm sorry to make this short but I have to get other things done first so I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you guy's in the next chapter called "bathing intrusions and tests!"

See in the next chapter comming you're way!

Peace Out!


	3. Bathing intrussions and tests!

Hey guy's Enjoying the story much? Well I hope you do...since I decided to update this sooner since I don't have school today!

SO please enjoy!

Some of the Characters are going to be Out of Character and if my spellings bad sue!

Inuyasha's Revenge

Previously on Inuyasha's Revenge:It was getting late so we stopped to pitch camp. The girls went to take a bath at the hot springs Miroku and I were having a serious discussion.

Chapter 3:bathing intrussions and tests

"Inuyasha what are you going to do when Naraku's defeated?" Miroku asked.

This took me by surprise but I responded bluntly. "Heh, that's easy I will become a full fledge demon."

Miroku's face fell. "Ohh so that's what you what to do, Inuyasha have you seen anyone ever find true happiness with the jewel?"

"Um...well no." I said, wandering where Miroku was going with this.

"Inuyasha, this is theory but if you become a demon do you think that you would slaugther Kagome and the others?"

"Ohh well I haven't thought about it like that before." I sighed and thought. 'Miroku you're wrong, I would never try to hurt Kagome,ever.'

After our disscussion everything was quiet. "AAHHHH!" a scream was heard. It came from the Hot Springs.

We both headed in that direction to find out what was wrong. "Sango,Kagome what is wrong is there a demon?" Miroku yelled.

But when we came across the scene there was no demon only Shippo and the girls behind him.

This was confusing. "Shippo what are you doing move!" I yelled moving him aside and there was Kagome and Sango naked. No wander he was standing there. Kagome screamed and yelled sit as I hit the ground. Miroku on the other hand got the shit beat out of him. I gulped thanking Kami that I wasn't pluverised.

Kagome and Sango went to there clothes and went behind a bush to change. As the spell wore off I grabbed Shippo angerly and started dunking his head under water.

Kagome was out of the bushes in a flash and sat me faster than Naraku escaping us.

She held Shippo and asked if he was alright. He shook his head and said " Yes, thanks mommy!" as they both held each other while I was still in a 12 inch crater.

(Days Later)

"What do you mean you got to go home and take one of you're stupid tests?" I yelled.

"Look Inuyasha, I have this big test comming up that I have to study for!"

"For three days, you're not going anywhere, besides Kikyo wouldn't waste time like somebody I know."

Kagome stopped arguring and said in a calm/hurt voice. "Inuyasha, why do you always do this to me?"

But being as stubborn as I am I didn't here her hurt voice. "Why because I'm tried of waiting for you and I want to get as many jewel shards as we can before Naraku does."

"B...But can't we wait just a bit longer?" Kagome asked in a cracked voice waiting to explode with tears.

"No, why can't we find the jewel shards now like Kikyo would do."

That was the last straw, she broke into tears and started screaming. "That does it, Kikyo, Kikyo, she is not me, I'm Kagome haven't you forgotten that me and her are nothing alike?"

"Well you should act like her since after,all you are her renicarnation!" After I said that sentence there was a huge noise and everything around me froze.

I turned to Kagome in shock that she done such a thing, as I cuff my cheek. No words could be spoken I couldn't speak, the only thing that I could think about was how could she.

Finally Kagome spoke with a bunch of anger and hurt in her voice. Her tears flowing in endless rivers. "Is that all I am to you, a copy of a dead pristess and a shard dectodor?" "I'm leaving Inuyasha, goodbye!" She was now running towards the well.

After I see her leaving figure I recollect my thoughts and run after her. "Kagome wait don't go, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." "Sit!" I hit the ground as I see her go down the well. "No Kagome, I'm sorry!" I yell as tears fall from my eyes. "I didn't...didn't mean it I'm sorry Kagome." I say to myself softly.

But as luck would have it someone heard. "I doubt that she's comming back from what I heard." a little squeaky voice that could only come from Shippo.

I quickly wipped away my tears before he saw them and make fun of me, and yelled. "That's it I had just about enough of you brat, and since Kagome's not here to protect you I'll get you for interfering into my life!"

Shippo squeaks. "No wait, No Inuyasha!" he cries. As I hit him continuishly, the only thing you could hear is me hitting him. Bam,Bam,Bam,Bam,Bam,Bam,Bam,Bam,Bam,Bam.

Shippo somehow got out of my grasp running toward the village. "Come back here you coward!" I yell chasing after him for an hour until I got tired and headed back to the god tree to wait for Kagome like I always do.

I sigh and thought about my recent event and thought. "I'm gonna get it once Kagome comes back."

"Yeah, you sure are." says the annoying brat. I growl at me. "Why you!" I yell about to grabbed him and strangle him when Miroku grabbed Shippo.

"Inuyasha, I'm sick of we had enough of you picking on Shippo and we've come to an negoshation and decided that if you ever wanted to pick on Shippo then you have to pick on us, as well." Miroku states quit confendtly as the little twerp stick his tongue at me.

Damn I think 'Everybody's out to get me, I swear!' as I go back up to the tree and wait for Kagome.

Hey guy's this is the end of chapter 3 but don't worry the fourth comming soon, so don't worry you're pretty little heads. K!

I'm not so sure what to call it but I think it will be "Inuyasha's Apology and One Big Sit!"

But in the mean time I'm hopping to at least see him before summer and can't see him for almost three whole months! DAMN IT NOW I HAVE TO THINK OF SOMETHING, BUT I JUST HOPE IT WORKS!

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! author worries while bitting her finger nails down to the bone! WEll she have a plan or won't she find out real soon!

Till then, See Yah!


	4. Inuyasha's Apology and One Big Sit!

Hey guy's I hope you're enjoying the story. Good since this the last chapter of this story but don't worry I'll have a new story comming your way! But it will be short but don't worry I'll try to make it longer by any means necessnary!

In case any one of you ever want to check it out it's called Getting her back. It's about when Rin who get's captured in the series and Sesshomaru to her resure. Though Sesshomaru is going to be somewhat out of Character. But still it's a good story that you should check out yourself!

Enjoy the story!

SOme of the characters will be Out of Character and if the spelling is bad, I'll hunt you down and kill you! HA,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha!

Here the story!

Inuyasha's Revenge

Previously on Inuyasha's Revenge:Damn I think 'Everybody's out to get me, I swear!' as I go back up to the tree and wait for Kagome.

Chapter 4:Inuyasha's Apology and One Big Sit!

It's been three days now and let me tell you what really ticked me off. It all started at the well when she first came out of the well, I was aready there waiting for her to apolgize (though I really did think that she'd not come back) and you know what she does!

She gives me the biggest coldest stare in the world. The kind that makes you want to drop dead,and She sat me. But not just any regular kind of sit but the kind that could put your back out for weeks!

Damn that wench, now there is no way I want to apolgize to her now.

(Three days later)

Damn I am going out of my mind here. I mean she hasn't talked to me once and if she had to talk was only to tell where the jewel shards were.

I guess should just apoligize in order to get her talk to me. Yeah.

It was around the afternoon when I called her over to talk. "Kagome, can I talk to you?" I asked. And surprisinglly she obeyed.

We went to place where it was quiet and sat down. It was getting a little late, the sun was about ready to set.

I took a deep breath and tried to think of what to say, I was so nervous. But when I did have something to say it came out kinda stupid,that it didn't really sound like me.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that I called you a rencarination, I...was wrong." I said.

She was surprised by my apolgy since I was never the type of person to apolgize for anything, that she put her hand on my forehead. "Inuyasha, are you okay,do you have a fever?" It pissed me off to think that she merily thought that I can't apolgize without having an excuss. How stupid!

I gently grabbed her hand from my head and looked into her eyes and said. "No, I mean I'm really sorry, and I'll I'm hoping for is your forgiveness."

Kagome couldn't seem to look at me when she replied her response. "Okay, I will." she said.

I we both got up and headed back to camp, both hand in hand.

(You know If I wanted to, I could've ended here but I just want to make this longer and have a cutier ending. Now back to story!)

It night now and everyone was asleep and it was real chilly outside and being the big tough guy that I am I had tried to sleep outside. Big mistake!

So now I'm freezing my ass off, while everyone's inside the hut around a warm cozy fire all cozy. Well I sure as heck am not going to sleep out here freezing my ass anymore.

With that said I went into the hut and tried to sleep leaning against the wall. Another mistake. Since the other day I hurt my neck and so if I put any slight pressure, it will hurt me like hell!

So I had an other option. I'll sleep with Kagome. Since her blanket's from her time our nice and warm and it's her that I'd be sleeping with. And to pay that little pest from earlier too. Heh.

Without another moment too soon I tossed Shippo out of her sleeping bag and slipped right in. But when I threw Shippo I was really hoping I wouldn't wake him, but lucky me he sleeps like a log.

I wrapped my arms around Kagome's waist and fell asleep fast. Her scent so lovely, like a perfume of the richest scents of any piece of fruit imagineable. That it was so hyponetising that it put me to sleep so fast, like a lullaby to a child.

But fate wasn't so kind to me as of last night, because the very next day when she woke she gave me the biggest sit anyone could possibly do. Followed by annoying shouts by Shippo.

I mean the moment she found my arms around her waist she had to scream as hard as she could. Waking me up with a ringing in my ears one moment, to a big huge sit the next.

Man, now I know that I'll never try to be cocky and try to get my way always or else I'll have a lot of Sit's in the future!

The End!

Hey guy's I really hope you liked this story and I hope that you thought it wasn't too short. Hey at least I tried. Most of this story, I had to make up, which didn't take as long as I thought it would be. Ohh well.

Well thanks for enjoying this story and please check out my next story comming your way! I guess this is a gift to you guy's for the beginning of summer vacation.

Thanks!

Thanks to:

lovers quarrel

(love your sceen name)

Suicidal Baka911

(I like your too!)

and...

doggygirl!

See Yah Anime Lovers!


End file.
